Kitsune
by malofthesevenseas
Summary: Izuku and todo become brothers and kitsune in another world and then back to there world I suck a summary I might ruin it


This is my first fanfic so have mercy on me I do not own my hero academia

* * *

New world

Todoroki and deku wake up in a new world with no memory's of there old life except that they have a momory saying there brothers "nii-san were are we" izuku say wearily. "don't know but I have a weird feeling on my head and back" "me to"

They both turn around to see six tails on there back "eeeek" izuku screeched "hey calm down were kitsume's OK don't be so scared about it" as soon as they were used to the sensation of having tails and fluffy ears they don't know about they start to wonder around to find out we're they are.

They come across a town. The town was just like them. But they were using powers to do dayly life skills but with certain elament. The villagers seemed to notice the two new arrivals and greeted them as if this had happened before. (by the way deku has hair 2 different colours in his hair it's green with hints of red in it by the way every one's we're kimonos except deku and todo there still wearing there UA cloths because they just finished there first day of UA)

They were welcomed in like they lived there alread. They were taken to a shop to get a kimono fitte they were both fitted in a beige samurai kimono with both a samoria sword and hilt. "hmmm why do we have a sword" izuku asked with a surprised tone. "when we get new People we always teach them how to use there elements and how to use a samoria sword to protect themselves if there element has no use against someone ".After there comftable in there new cloths they get sent to live with the towns elder

After they learnt how to use there elements and there sword after 3 months they spend a month living normally but afterwards.The town got stuck in the middle of a war they sent teens and kids under 15 to different dimensions to keep them safe todoroki and izuku got Sent to the my hero academia dimension.

* * *

They landed in the middle of the UA training grounds unconscious. Everyone was ina lesson with All might so they didn't hear a thing. But nezu heard a the sound of electricity crackling dangerous. He rushed to the noise and saw 2 young boys falling out a portal unconscious. He amediently called aziawa to help get them inside his office before they woke up. Once they were in his office he called All might out of his lesson and got a supply imediantly.

"principle nezu why u call me out of my lesson? "all might asked. "i was going around the school to check every one was inside when these 2 came flying out of a gold portal in the sky and they seem very formilar aziawa can u check if there were any students missing for 4 months" " whatever" a few minutes after he left aziawa and came back with 2 documents there were 2 students but they were caught in a fire and died here are there entry photos". Nezu stumbled back after examining the photos in shock "it's them but how"

"it's who" All might asked "izuku didn't have tints of red in his hair right and he didn't have ears or tails nor did shoto(todoroki) " nezu gave the photos to all might " no wh-" he git cut of with shoto growning while slowly opening his eyes. He rubs his head"hmm whe- izuku! "he imediantly sat up and ran over to him" come wake up" he shook izuku and stopped when he heard him moan "five more minutes big brother" all might, aziawa and nezu just gaped in shock but didn't make a sound to see what happens they heard shoto laugh at that "come on now it's the middle of the evening" izuku shot up instantly " stop laughing nii-san" izuku pouted"how can I not when u still act like a child"

"fine fine"izuku said looking around" where are I don't remember a this being in town" "damn I forgot to get to that to be honest I don't know" shoto starts to sniff the air " who's there come out" startled they come out of the dark shoto gulps and pulls out his kantai "who are you" "b-brother" izuku stuttered tugging on his kimono "please put you kantia away " shoto grumble and does as his brother says but he. Slights his hand with fire" touch my brother and your dead "

" ugh I can protect myself your still being overprotective brother" izuku grumble

"last time you were left alone for a mission you almost died because you weren't focusing your fire or earth elements" "please don't remind me I was stuck in the hospital for a week" "that's what I mea-" "I don't mean to split up the family squabble but what is your name

" why should-" "names izuku and that's my overprotective brother shoto"

* * *

This was my first fic stay tune for chapter 2 comment down below what I should add to this or other fic u want me to do

* * *


End file.
